goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Zephyr
"Boost party Agility with a swift wind." Location .]] Zephyr is located in the Fuchin Falls Cave dungeon, in a room with water that is crossed by rolling logs. It shouldn't be hard to figure out how to reach it, which is by rolling on the top horizontal log down, rolling the lower left vertical log one space left, rolling the horizontal log back up, hopping to the lower left vertical log, and rolling it right. Zephyr must be battled to be obtained. As an opponent Statistically, Zephyr has 314 HP, 25 PP, 115 Attack, 26 Defense, 68 Agility, and 9 Luck. Like all other Jupiter Djinn that are fought, in terms of resistance, it has a Jupiter Resistance rating of 193, Mercury and Mars Resistance ratings of 100 each, and a Venus Resistance rating of 25, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Jupiter-based attacks with a Jupiter power rating of 125. Zephyr can use the following battle commands: *'Whirlwind:' Used 53 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that causes a large whirlwind laced with electric charges to spin through the enemy party, dealing a Jupiter-based attack with a power rating of 20 and a range of 3. This ability consumes 5 of its user's PP. *'Flash Bolt:' Used 47 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that causes two purple lightning bolts to strike at the party briefly, dealing a Jupiter-based attack with a power rating of 40 and a range of 3. This ability consumes 7 of its user's PP. *'Plasma:' Used 41 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that causes a single, large bolt of purplish lightning bolts to strike at the party and explode on impact, dealing a Jupiter-based attack with a power rating of 45 and a range of 3. This ability consumes 8 of its user's PP. *'Wind Slash:' Used 35 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that shoots out a moderately large purple air swath at each Adept, dealing a Jupiter-based attack with a power rating of 50 and a range of 3. This ability consumes 9 of its user's PP. *'Storm Ray:' Used 29 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that causes a moderately large array of purple lightning bolts to thoroughly assault the party, dealing a Jupiter-based attack with a power rating of 65 and a range of 3. This ability consumes 10 of its user's PP. *'Attack:' Used 28 out of 256 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack, but for this monster it is counted as a Jupiter-based attack rather than a non-elemental attack. *'Flee:' Used 23 out of 256 times, this enemy has the ability to attempt to Flee the battle, thereby ending the battle if successful without rewarding you with the associated EXP, Coins, and the Djinni itself, and the Jupiter Djinni disappears from its field spot. If this happens to you, you should walk down to the lowest horizontal log below, roll it all the way up to the top of the room, enter and exit the doorway there, and reverse your direction back to the Djinni When defeated, Zephyr yields 150 EXP and 176 Coins, and the Zephyr Djinni is added to your party's Djinn collection. If you fell it with an offensive Venus Djinni like Flint, its rewards increase to 195 EXP and 228 Coins. Ideally, all party members should have two Djinn each, so if simply attacking it isn't enough to fell it before it happens to flee, then try summoning Ramses, Kirin, Atalanta, and Nereid in one turn. Storm Ray would be its strongest attack, though its least used. Category:Monsters with high Jupiter resistance | Category:Monsters with low Venus resistance | Category:Psynergy-capable monsters Description When Set, it increases base HP by 10, base PP by 3, base Agility by 2, and base Luck by 1. When Zephyr's battle effect is used, all currently active and alive Adepts get their Agility ratings temporarily buffed to +100%, the maximum agility bonus possible. It doubles everyone's speed, in other words. In The Lost Age the Mars Djinni Coal has the exact same effect. Ability analysis In Golden Sun, Zephyr is the only effect that increases agility in any way, and is the one Djinni that doubles everyone's speed. This makes it very useful, perhaps life-saving, to use all throughout the game, particularly against bosses, allowing you several turns where your party can safely attack and heal themselves before the enemy gets to take its action(s) those turns. In The Lost Age, when Isaac's party joins Felix's party along with their returning Djinn, Zephyr's ability makes it a second Coal, a Mars Djinni with the exact same effect that the TLA party finds in the middle of that game, and these two together remain the only form of Agility enhancement in the series. They continue to be extremely practical if the player decides to use them specifically during boss fights where the boss happens to be faster than several Adepts and that proves to be a problem. Name Origin Zephyr is named after the Greek god of the west wind, Zephyrus. Often thought of as the gentlest of the winds, Zephyrus was a clear counterpart to the god of the north wind, Boreas. Baisu is most likely a mispronuncation on the Japanese's part of the French word Bise, referring to a particular cold and dry northeast wind, but one that is accompanied by clear blue skies (though at times, it can carry dark storm clouds). It also means colloquially in French a light kiss on the cheek, given as a greeting or parting to friends and family. The root is Germanic in origin. Category:Djinn Category:Golden Sun Djinn Category:Jupiter Djinn Category:Djinn that are battled Category:Djinn that increase PP Category:Djinn that increase Agility Category:Djinn that increase Luck Category:Agility-raising effects Category:Monsters exclusive to Golden Sun